


His Wings of Freedom

by raviolliheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, levi eren shingeki no kyojin aot snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolliheichou/pseuds/raviolliheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Levi is injured, he puts his trust in Eren, and gives him the confidence to go and fight the Titans, no matter what, and vows to not let heichou down, even if it means his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Wings of Freedom: 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading!

It happened during battle. Levi and the rest of the squad were getting ready to slice a 6-meter.  
"Eren! be on it's neck, and I'll get the nape!" Levi commanded. Eren used his 3DMG to do what his Heichou had said to do, running along the titan's arm, distracting it. Levi came along it's neck, about to slice its nape, until the titan grabbed Levi, his giant fingers wrapped around Levi's body.  
"Heichou!" Eren screamed, as he looked behind him to call other squad members to help  
"Tch...I...got this..." Levi said to himself, although he was really thinking of how he couldn't die like this. People would think he was weak, that he wasn't fit out to be a captain. Meanwhile, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were rushing to get Levi.  
"Heichou, just hang in there!" Eren shouted to Levi. But he knew titans were unpredictable, and that that titan could devour Levi at any moment. Eren used all his strength, as he sliced off all the titan's fingers, using up almost all of his gas. The titan dropped Levi, leaving him to fall far from the ground. Mikasa was now killing the titan with Armin, they couldn't get him right now. He'll die, dropping that far, Eren thought. He swooped in, using all of his gas, and grabbed Levi, holding him princess style.  
"Levi, it looks like there's no blood in you at all, we need to get you help.  
.." Eren stopped at a tree branch, laying him down.  
"I'm fine, brat, I didn't need you to save me...". Eren could tell he was just embarrassed that someone saved him. His face was bleeding, and it was obvious he couldn't move his right arm. Riho shot off the red smoke. This expadition was a failure.

After getting back to the HQ, Levi was checked up for injuries. Erwin delivered the news to Eren. Levi had lost circulation to his right arm, and could not fight until it cured.  
"He wants to see you" Erwin said, pointing to where Levi was resting. Eren quietly crept in, and a tired looking Levi was laying down.  
"Erwin said you wanted to see me" Eren said, looking around the room. It was very clean, of course.  
"Yes..." Levi paused. "I won't be able to fight for a while...and since you saved me, I'll need for you to take my place" Levi wanted HIM to take his place? His face had shock in it.  
"Come here..." Levi asked, as he grabbed something from his bedside. It was his cape, with the worn out wings of freedom.  
"Wear this while you fight...and don't get it dirty, or it'll be your ass" Levi declared. He put all his trust in Eren, and Eren put all his trust in Levi. This was his captain, and he wanted him to wear his cape? As Eren reached over to grab the cape Levi was handing to him, Levi kissed him on the forehead.  
"Thank you, Jeager" he said

To be continued?


	2. His Wings of Freedom:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, as Eren wears Levi's cape, not only does his confidence grow, but so does his love for Heichou...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! Tell me what YOU want in chapter 3 <3

Commander Erwin called role.  
"Ackerman, Mikasa!" He yelled  
"Here"  
"Arlert,Armin!"  
"Here!"   
"Kirstean,Jean!"  
"Yeah."  
"Zoe,Hanji!"   
"Hai!"  
"Mike Z.!"  
"Here!"  
"And of course, our captain for the time being, Captain Eren Jeagar" Levi's cape was warm, and made Eren confident. It felt like Heichou was there with him.   
Mikasa took out her 7th titan, while Eren took out his 8th. The expidition was a sucsess so far. Eren was killing titans easier this time around.   
"Let down the capturing net!" Hanji yelled. They caught 3 titans in the net. Riho shot off the green flares. This time it was a sucsess.  
Back in the HQ, Levi came up to Eren.   
"So I heard that the brat took 10 titans out in all?" He cocked his head to the side.  
"Y-yeah, I did" Eren said, blushing. He was thinking back to when Heichou kissed his forehead. Levi patted Eren's head.   
"I guess you did good today..." He said, looking into Eren's eyes.  
"T-thank you, Heichou!" He exclaimed.  
"It's getting late...I'm going to bed." Levi said, walking away. He stopped at the doorway, turned around, and looked over to Eren.  
"Your cute, you know that, Jeagar?" He said, smirking.  
"E-eh? What d-do you mean 'cute'??" Eren's face was now red.  
"The way you react to things...It's cute." Levi stated. "If you need me, just knock, dork" Levi said, closing the door. Eren's heart was beating fast. The cruel, hard-to-approach Captain everyone said he was was acually a little kind. Eren smiled, as he still had the folded cape in his hands. He put it to his chest.

Maybe I love Heichou, he thought.


End file.
